wings_of_vifandomcom-20200215-history
Ira
Ira is a princess from a another kingdom. Story line Saving Ira Vi:Are you okay?! Ira:Ah! The noises! Ira:Huh? An angel! Who are you? What happened? Vi:My name is Vi. Vi:Jeh'Oul escaped from his captivity, and I'm trying to find my friend who has been captured by the demons. Ira:Oh, so I must be in the Floating Keep. Ira:This isn't my home kingdom, you see. Ira:I'm sorry, my name is Ira. I wish I could help but I'm weak after being trapped in that portal. Ira:All I have is this feather. It won't help much right now, so you can have it. (Vi got flutter) Ira:Don't worry about me, I'll stay here and rest. Ira:Go find your friend! Saving Rubi from Pr'gora Ira explains how Rubi can get her wings back Vi:Rubi! Are you okay? Rubi:I'll be okay.. but I can't feel my wings. Vi:There are... gone. (Rubi touching her back) Rubi:No! Rubi:My beautiful wings! Vi:Don't cry. I'm sure we can get them back! ...Somehow. Ira:Vi, you have to find the Conving that attacked her and defeat it. Ira:That's the only way to reverse the spell. Ira:I overheard your conversation and I thought I'd help. Ira:Convings return to their lair once they have absorbed angelic powers. Ira:There must be an entrance to the lair somewhere deep inderground. Ira:Unfortunately, I can't help you. I have to leave and help my own kingdom. Vi:Thank you for your help, Ira. Ira:There's no time to waste, farewell. Rubi:Let's go, Vi. After fight with Jeh'Oul Ira joins forces with Amethyst and Fiola to finish Jeh'Oul. (Jeh'Oul is weak from the fight with Vi) Jeh'Oul:Y-you have no idea what you're dealing with, angel. Amethyst:The portal worked, Vi! Amethyst:Jeh'Oul is weakened, now's our chance. Amethyst:Ready, girls? Fiola:Ready! Ira:Positive! Amethyst:Vi, stay behind us! Amethyst:Let's end this once and for all! (The Angels connecting force agains Jeh'Oul) (Jeh'Oul transform into his final form) (Supreme)Jeh'Oul:Prepare... (Supreme)Jeh'Oul:Prepare for your imminent denise. (Supreme)Jeh'Oul:You've yet to see my true power. Ira:W-what was that?! Amethyst:As I feared, Jeh'Oul's supreme form is upon us, unfortunately the legends are true. Amethyst:There's nothing more powerful, nothing more fierce. Amethyst:Arrogant as he is, he's given us some time to prepare for what is inevitably going to happen. Amethyst:We're going to fight. Ira:I specialize in protective magic. Ira:His offensive abilities are going to be devastating, but I believe I can keep us safe. Ira:Nothing harmful can go through the shield, from outside or inside of it. Fiola::Last time we fought, he had an aura of poison that will kill anyone around him, slowly, but surely. Fiola::I'll use my healing abilities as an antidote to give us more time to fight. Amethyst:Ira can only protect so many, and we need one to fight and distract Jeh'Oul. Amethyst:Vi, I believe you're best fit for this as you are with no doubt the strongest of us. Amethyst:We can still support you while in Ira's shield since our magic isn't harmful. Amethyst:As we fight, I'll conjure an ice trap that'll hopefully trap him in place, it'll give me enought time to charge up a death beam. Amethyst:Let's go. (The Angels going to the last place in game) During fight w Supreme Jeh'Oul In the last fight against Supreme Jeh'Oul Ira uses a shield spell to protect herself, Fiola, Amethyst and Vi (from "Super Scream"). As playable Character After beating the game on Mortal Mode you can get a Potion which makes Vi look like Ira. Gallery See Also Category:Characters